FUBAR
by sol113
Summary: Sadomasochism; Interaction, especially sexual activity, in which one person enjoys inflicting physical or mental suffering upon another person, who derives pleasure from experiencing pain. FemShep/Liara pairing; during ME1; one lonely, isolated person enjoys inflicting pain, another enjoys experiencing it. Not a "normal" Liara/FemShep coupling!
1. Fucked Up (In an emotional way)

**FUBAR (FUCKED UP BEYOND ALL RECOGNITION)  
**

**CHAPTER 1: FUCKED UP (IN AN EMOTIONAL WAY)**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a Mass Effect FemShep/Liara pairing. Takes place after Feros, but before Virmire and Noveria.**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. **_**Mass Effect Core**_**.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

**2173; STEALTH FRIGATE _SSV NORMANDY_, 0327 HOURS, CITADEL SPACE, EXACT LOCATION CLASSIFIED**

Commander Taisiya Shepard sat in the captain's quarters of the Normandy wondering what the hell she was doing.

For once she wasn't worrying about the state of the art warship she commanded or the lives that depended on her, or the rogue _Spectre_ turned warlord she was tasked with hunting down, it wasn't even the fact that the whole damn Galaxy was watching her every move as the first human Spectre waiting for her to fuck something up.

Her mind was on one Dr Liara T'Soni. Since meeting the astonishing young woman (or whatever the designation was for a monogender species) Shepard had felt a disturbingly out of character loss of emotional control around her; feeling the need to keep her on the ship, sticking her neck out arguing the fact before the rage-inducing _Citadel Council_. She surprised even herself when later she found herself defending the asari maiden when members of the crew openly regarded her with suspicion for being the daughter of an enemy. The usually antisocial human woman went even further out of her comfort zone drawing Liara out and asking about her culture, her life, even her feelings.

Realizing she was attracted to the undeniably hot asari the human woman had remembered she had never been big on romance, her sex life consisted of using prostitutes (both male and female) to satisfy her eccentric and often violent cravings.

_'Cravings... I get turned on by BDSM, S&M and other freaky shit. Liara doesn't want or need that...' _

Taisiya Shepard was a sadist; a woman who honestly derived great pleasure in the physical pain, emotional anguish and humiliation of others.

She never got involved with fellow officers but had spent no small amount of money on hookers for her often vicious use.

Afraid of hurting Liara, Shepard had tried to make the stunning young... individual see that a relationship with her was a bad idea.

First she listed the world of differences between them;

"So, I, Taisiya Shepard was born in a slum, in a God-forsaken cesspool called _San Angeles._ My parents were a pair of two-bit criminals. My mother was a bank robber and professional car thief, dad was a petty goon who broke legs for mob bosses. They both died from radiation exposure due to our craphole apartment being not a hundred metres from the piece of shit boundary wall separating the city from the radioactive wasteland much of Earth had become after the Third World War (long story there). I spent my childhood first picking pockets, then jacking cars and robbing houses, then fighting in gang wars for poisonous streets ignored by wealthy elite fuckers. At eighteen I was arrested and given a choice; serve the _Systems Alliance_ as a soldier for at least eight years or go to prison on a multitude of crimes." She paused and Liara took that as an opportunity to step in;

"But you have used your life since then to help people, you save lives at the risk of your own. And you continued to serve even after your agreed upon time was served."

"Yeah. And I could feel good about myself... up until _Torfan_..."

Liara had seen and felt Torfan during their meld to stabilize her visions from the _Prothean beacon_. She had sensed her pain and loss and guilt over the tragedy.

"My commanding officer freaked out, so I punched him out and took command... and got most of my men killed. And afterwards when my guys were considering mutiny so they could string those slaver bastards up, I saved them the trouble by executing the cocksuckers on their knees. I still don't know how I dodged being court martialed for that one."

Liara watched in concern, not judgement. She had read extranet 'journalism' regarding Commander Shepard's exploits. They were more inaccurate than the urban myths describing asari as mystical warriors killing and whoring (often simultaneously) across the galaxy, describing Shepard as a crazed butcher who reported to no one and shot people for looking at her the wrong way. Liara instead considered Shepard one of the most selfless and caring people she had ever met, regardless of what her foul language and antisocial demeanour would have you believe.

"By contrast you come from one of the wealthiest and most respected families from the almost utopian world of Thessia, you graduated at the top of your class from the Galaxy renowned _University of Serrice_..."

Liara frowned as she noticed that the human woman sounded proud of her- more proud than her mother ever had at least.

"...Since then you've done nothing but willingly contribute to society; in fifty years you've wrote four books, thirty-two papers, been involved in ten major expeditions and recovered six hundred nineteen artefacts from eight extinct races. Fuck! Even now you're willing to risk your life and fight your own mother for the greater good of others."

Liara wasn't shaken by her argument.

"... Thank you... but... you're wrong about me. My life up until this point has been a failure; the books and papers you speak of weren't read by anyone, my expeditions and theories were mocked by the general scientific community..." Her melodious voice filled with despair. "...my attempts at acquiring teaching positions and research jobs with respected institutions have been dismissed... I haven't had a serious relationship with anyone since I was a University student decades ago. I haven't accomplished a fraction of what you have despite being more than three times your age."

Disturbed by the despondent response, Shepard stepped in with conviction.

"You're not a failure. And as far as relationships go, I'm the supreme fuck up here. I get turned on by S&M- I make people my bitches. I slap them, beat them, spit on them, make them lick my boots..."

She went on like that for a good five minutes; beginning with light smacking and bondage and ending with violent humiliation and degradation.

To her astonishment Liara looked nervous then excited then highly aroused.

"M-my people believe that the sharing of thoughts... memories, emotions... s-souls... is true intimacy... the body is just a vessel, or a tool for pleasure. I-in fact, many asari have had surgery to line their... birth canals with sensitive nervous tissue cloned from the erogenous zones along their spine... so they can enjoy... er... penetrative sex..."

The blue skinned woman was breathing hard and clearly deeply embarrassed talking about this.

"...A connection for asari means bonding between two living consenting people. Not the... absurd, unfair and often cruel binding relationships humans and certain other races officially endorse."

She then proceeded to describe to the increasingly aroused and disturbed Shepard the asari philosophy of sexuality; involving a stimulation of pressure points and erogenous tissue leading to a joining of nervous systems and a connection between two beings unlike any other known form of life.

Shepard was about to call the asari a race of whores but felt her heart weaken as she thought of Liara crying at the insult.

Before things could escalate (or deteriorate) the comm system rang out;

_"Bridge to Commander Sheppard, we have the Citadel Council on the line for you."_ Shepard had never been so relieved to hear Joker's annoying voice in her life.

"I'll take it in the comm. Room."

She turned off the comm.

"Can we talk later?" She asked Liara.

"All right... later." She left the room and Shepard summoned all her superhuman will to avoid staring at Liara's extraordinary ass as the extraordinary archaeologist it was attached to departed with regal grace.

_'Thank fuck, this conversation could only end in me saying or doing something even more embarrassing or disturbing to Liara...'_

She left her quarters a minute later desperately wanting a drink but knowing it was a bad idea to get shit-faced a minute before talking to three people she really wanted to shoot.

_'I swear to God if Sparatus does that finger air quote thing again I'm gonna...' _

**END CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Yes, Shepard in this story is bisexual and does use hookers and rent boys (in her mind screwing other soldiers is 'unprofessional').

The supporting timeline in this fic has differences from canon, the main one being Earth being a radioactive cesspool.

**San Angeles**; original creation, a megalopolis formed by the merging of Los Angeles and San Diego after much of LA had been blown to pieces during World War Three. A reference to the movie _Demolition Man_.

**World War Three**; (Original Creation for this fic) A conflict that raged in the mid 21st century with nuclear weapons being deployed killing over two billion people and ravaging the planet. it annoyed me that Mass Effect history was so blank and uneventful from our present to the mid 22nd century. It makes the concept of the Alliance implausible (in _Star Trek_ humanity only became 'Peaceful and benevolent' after thousands of years of pointless war, slavery and general stupidity leading to the planet being ravaged by nuclear war. I view Starfleet as humanity being like an alcoholic who cleans up his act after he has royally destroyed his life).


	2. Fucked Up (In a physical way)

**FUBAR (FUCKED UP BEYOND ALL RECOGNITION)  
**

**CHAPTER 2 FUCKED UP (IN A PHYSICAL WAY)**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is a Mass Effect FemShep/Liara pairing. Takes place after Feros, but before Virmire and Noveria.**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. **_**Mass Effect Core**_**.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

After yet another holo communication meeting with the_ Citadel Council_ in which she wanted to commit murder, Commander Taisiya Shepard left the _Normandy's communications room_ and went back to her quarters to further consider the Liara T'Soni conundrum.

She decided to physically force the asari maiden to accept that she was FUBAR and not fit to be romanced, hero worshipped, scientifically studied or whatever the hell else the starry-eyed asari had in mind. Shepard had the perfect plan. Actually it was the most fucked up plan since _Torfan_. The best outcome was Liara never being alone or even speaking to her again. The other options included Shepard being biotically splattered across the Normandy bulkheads and/or being reported for crimes against T'Soni's person.

Images of spectacular death via sexy blue space magic in her mind Shepard pressed the room's comm. Panel and contacted the Lab/storage room Liara had taken as her domain aboard the strangely designed vessel.

"Dr T'Soni, please report to the Captain's quarters immediately." Wincing at how it sounded. _'Fuck! I hope no one else was in that room to hear that...' _

**-X-**

Liara T'Soni stepped into the commander's quarters, calling upon the emotional control training drilled into her by her mother's army of private tutors to calm herself upon seeing the Commander again.

She was stunning to the young asari; unusually tall for a human female, more muscle than any asari (though not to the unnerving level of most human male soldiers she had met) and showing scars of war with a large gash of white through her face from neck to cheekbone. Her short crop of hair was black. Her appealing features a mixture of American, Russian and Japanese heritage.

"You wished to see me Commander?" She asked primly.

"I've been reviewing the reports you wrote on the Thorian. I want you to read it to me aloud." She commanded. Liara was confused at her suddenly cold demeanour.

"Okay... do you believe it will give you a clearer idea of the Reapers and their nature or goals?"

Shepard seemingly ignored her; "Read off that screen over there." She pointed at a deliberately downsized holoscreen on Shepard's desk. Liara bent over the desk unknowingly presenting her backside to Shepard's view and pressed the 'button'- a holoicon that should have increased the size of the holoscreen containing her report.

Her finger went straight through the hologram without interaction. Liara blinked in confusion.

"I locked out your finger implant ID's for this room. If you want to read you'll have to stay in your current position."

While her deep black eyes were locked on T'Soni's head as cool as ice, inside Shepard was trying desperately not to stare at the most spectacular ass she had ever seen inches away from her.

Liara blushed realising her undignified position. Her mouth and eyes widened in astonishment. The embarrassed asari stood and looked away staring at an ugly utilitarian wall. Fear raced through her._ 'Oh Goddess! Is she... am I... What am I doing here? What does she want?'_

Shepard braced herself for outraged refusal. For tears of humiliated rage. For a biotic attack that would require Chakwas to scrape her off the bulkheads with a spatula.

She could have refused in outrage. She should have. She had every right to call Shepard a sick, depraved bitch who had crossed a line.

"...Okay..." Instead, the stunning asari bent back over the desk displaying her perfect long legs and equally perfect ass to the disturbed human woman. Without knowing she had terrified one of the most dangerous and feared soldiers in the Galaxy, the innocent asari maiden started reading;

"The Thorian is a sentient plant life form operating on a neural nodal network..."

Shepard's insides warmed at the sound of Liara's soft, cultured voice. It had disturbed her for a while that she got hot just hearing her talk. _'Her fucking voice sounds like some kind of fucking audio aphrodisiac...'_

'... while the ruins of the world of Feros are Prothean, the stonework of the cavern the Thorian creature occupied bear no resemblance to Prothean design-"

SMACK! Liara's head whipped around in shock as she heard and felt a hand connect sharply with her left buttock and firmly grab a hold of her posterior. Her shocked blue eyes stared into the dark, seemingly jet black eyes of her commander, the eyes that seemed to draw people in past even the other appealing aspects of the Commanders exotic mixed race appearance.

Liara stared at Shepard in shock not understanding what was happening. Then she turned back to the screen. She began reading again.

Shepard kept her hand on Liara's ass; it felt amazing; soft yet with solid muscle beneath supple flesh. She had spanked people before. Hookers and rent boys and they never felt like this; heat and a strange energy- biotics or asari head fucking stuff that charged through her fuelling and firing her up.

She was shocked when the asari, heartbreakingly lovely eyes set in a strange but beautiful face, turned away submissively and restarted talking.

"I-it is my conclusion that-" SMACK! "-the Thorian life form-" SMACK! "-was present on Feros before-" SMACK! "-before-" SMACK! "-beforetheprothean'scolonizedtheplanet-" "Slow down Dr T'Soni." Shepard commanded.

"I. Want. To. Hear. Every. Word. Clearly. And. Unrushed." She punctuated every word with a slap from her strong and calloused right hand.

"Yes... I-I'm sorry Commander. The Thorian's lifecycle-"

_'What the fuck! Doesn't she get that I'm a freaky bitch molesting her? Have to get serious...'_

She slapped Liara again, this time both hands attacking her magnificent ass. The human woman felt conflicting shame and lust as perfect glutes bounced deliciously as her hands struck again.

Liara paused and grit her teeth in honest pain. Without looking back at her tormentor she restarted talking, her diction and pitch absolutely perfect to Shepard's ears.

Shepard kept going, slapping the bent over asari harder and faster, hard enough to bruise, fast enough that her hands were a blur.

Liara kept reciting obediently even as the frightening feeling in her bottom escalated into a blaze of pain.

"-Controls its thrall's using pain-" As if on cue Shepard grabbed both now bruised buttocks in her strong hands and squeezed with cruel force. Liara cried aloud. "AAAAH! I-induced via re-remotely activated spores tha-aaaah!" Shepard cruelly twisted Liara's pliable rump in her hands to dramatic effect. "That condition... the infected to obey the-"

Pain... obedience... The pain felt ... good to Liara, like a proof that she was alive and not observing life at a distance like she had for over fifty years, her obedience felt empowering rather than humiliating as it did when used and discarded by the various organisations she had dealt with in her career. Pain hot as fire burnt in her posterior and pleasure raged through the rest of her body from her toes to her crest. Her... regions... quiet for so long now were an inferno of pleasure.

She knew she shouldn't do it but Shepard's body was opposed to her already fucked up mind. The human woman gave control to her body and bent herself over Liara putting her scarred cheek to unblemished cheek with the dominated asari. She nuzzled her, relishing in her soft, finely scaled skin against her, the scent that was unlike anything else she had experienced... she moved her body against the alien one beneath. Despite being fully clothed Shepard felt more sexual than she had in years, her hands explored all over the shapely alien's perfectly sculpted body.

"C-commander...?"

It was the soft voice that did it, all thought left Shepard's mind when she grabbed Liara under her shoulders, pulled her up violently, then tore open the front of her too-tight_ Serrice Academy_ uniform open. She growled as she angrily tore open the pristine undershirt and bra beneath it revealing a chest that looked so perfectly shaped it was as though the maiden was sculpted by some perverse creator.

Shepard began kissing and licking (another weird fetish of hers) Liara's cheek, the texture and taste of her skin also like nothing she had experienced before. Liara gasped and placed her hands on Shepard's, instinctively guiding them to where she wanted them to go.

Both were moving together each aware of the others, desires, gasps and how her body moved with and against her own as it breathed deeply.

Shepard was about to say something when...

The damnable comm. Channel opened, the male human voice shockingly loud; _"Bridge to Commander..."_ Joker interrupted.

"FUCK!" Shepard cursed feeling Liara flinch in her arms- from shock or arousal she wasn't sure. She held Liara tighter, breathing in her scent, feeling her heat. The asari was trembling, being held up by a human woman whose legs were quivering with desire. Said human woman regretfully released Liara who stumbled away, weak in the legs from the amazing experience she had just had. Shepard watched her go mournfully and attacked the comm. Panel with her palm.

"Shepard! What is it?"

_"Update from Alliance command on the Cerberus situation, relevant information has been added to your terminal. Just thought you'd like to know."_

Shepard took a deep breath as she bent over a table not unlike Liara had a minute ago.

"Fine, thank you." She stood upright.

"Joker. Barring, intergalactic war, getting a lead on Saren, a gigantic space octopus attacking the ship, I am to have no interruptions, understood?" Her voice promising death to any who defied her.

_"Y-yes Commander."_

Shepard turned back to Liara who sat on her bed, her clothing torn and inviting.

"Now where were we..."

**END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Rather than the more traditional FemShep/Liara pairing, which can have solid drama, dialogue, creativity, action and drama, but often tend to the fluffy side, I wanted to go with a story with Sadomasochism (or S&M overtones in it). In this story I wanted both Shepard and Liara to receive mutual pleasure from giving (Shepard) and receiving (Liara) pain and humiliation. Most difficultly I wanted it to be believable- this wasn't meant as a crack fic. Please review to express opinion on how successful that was.

This story is what it says on the title; FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition).

I may do a more explicit version of this story; the link will be on the Authors page if and when it is done.


End file.
